


Give it All up

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, At least Minghao is sleepy, Boom Boom era, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Jeonghan is just horny, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Sex, Smut, but like they're goals, idk it's good times y'all, this is my otp isn't that weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeonghan had been horny all day, and Minghao promised that after their schedules that they would get to have a nice time together





	

Jeonghan crept out of this bedroom. He dormed with the more heavy-sleepers of the group so no one noticed his absence.

The dark hallway of their dorm was quiet as Jeonghan slinked down it towards their small kitchen. His feet making light sounds against the smooth, flawless wood flooring. Jeonghan's eyes had already adjusted to the near pitch black room, seeing the small nuances of lighting. He noticed the light in the kitchen was already on.

He smirked to himself. He knew why. He'd arranged it. Minghao had been doing a lot of work choreographing with Soonyoung, he was confronted with a horny Jeonghan in the middle of the day. He didn't have the time to help him out due to their schedules, but in hushed tones in the training room, he promised he'd meet Jeonghan at midnight. It was 11:56PM right then, he had obviously kept his promise.

He must've barely gotten back in time. Soonyoung came back to the dorm for sleep at around 11:43. Jeonghan got concerned when Soonyoung came back at that time and not Minghao. But Soonyoung, oblivious to the two's planning, said Minghao had to fix two of the umbrellas they used in "No F.U.N", the things were cheap and the wires snapped easily. But all this didn't matter, Minghao was back in time for Jeonghan. That's all Jeonghan cared about.

Jeonghan glanced into the kitchen. The light was bright as he saw Minghao. His eyes were closed. His head tilted up towards the ceiling lights, highlighting his cheekbones and letting his silky red strands of hair fall beautifully across his forehead. His hands were on the counter behind him, supporting his weight as he waited. He didn't notice Jeonghan's presence, he almost seemed asleep.

Jeonghan walked slowly over to him, not wanting to wake him if he did somehow fall asleep in that position. Jeonghan stood in front of him and slid a hand around his waist,

"Minghao," he said softly, gently rubbing his hand up and down his side, more in lust than in comfort.

The corners of Minghao's mouth curved into a smile, his eyes still closed, "Jeonghan hyung," he said in a low voice. He opened his eyes and moved to wrap his arms around Jeonghan's waist, pulling him close and now leaning against him instead of the counter. 

Jeonghan smiled and now ran his hand up Minghao's chest over his shirt. The atmosphere was thick with sexuality, but Minghao also looked exhausted.

"Someone seems sleepy, huh baby?" Cooed Jeonghan, giving Minghao a soft smile, still running his hand across Minghao's chest. Occasionally rubbing his neck, trying to release some of the tension Minghao had from dancing so much.

"I am but I couldn't get your hopes up just to fall asleep on you." He said, squeezing Jeonghan tighter. He reached up and swept Jeonghan's hair behind his ear, admiring his facial features with the gaze of someone who hadn't slept for ten years.

Jeonghan chuckled slightly, staring back into his eyes, "That's considerate of you, I've missed you." He clutched part of Minghao's shirt in his hands. He might be tired, Jeonghan though, But this boy can work miracles while being tired.

"Mmmm, I've missed you too hyung." He muttered, tilting his head down to press lazy, wet kisses against Jeonghan's neck. Jeonghan let out a little breath, moving his head to the side to give Minghao more access.

Jeonghan already felt so warm. Minghao's mouth on his neck made him feel so flustered. He never got used to this boy, he was so erotic when he wanted to be. Jeonghan was almost ashamed at how quickly he was coming unravelled. He felt his face was flushed red and his eyes fluttered shut. 

Both of Minghao's hands on his waist, Minghao's soft breathing in his ear, Minghao's hair tickling his ear, Minghao's mouth wet and soft against his neck, Minghao's body heat radiating onto him. He was almost panting from how fast he was getting hard, how intense Minghao was. Jeonghan's body felt as though he was on fire.

He let out a shaky sigh and threaded his hand into Minghao's hair. He couldn't focus and he couldn't articulate himself. Minghao moved to suck on his collarbone, pressing Jeonghan's waist against his. His actions were drowsy but lustful, feeling Jeonghan get warmer and harder under his weight. It drove him, kept him awake. And Jeonghan was so lost, he never wanted this to end.

Minghao slid a hand under Jeonghan's shirt, moving it slowly until it reached one of his nipples. He lightly pinched it and rolled it in his fingers. The cold of Minghao's hands against Jeonghan's fiery warm chest was enough to make Jeonghan gasp. His eyes rolled back and he closed them again, savoring the sensation he was receiving. Minghao was slow with his movements but undid the tie of Jeonghan's pajama pants with his other hand. He put his hand in and grasped one of Jeonghan's ass cheeks, lightly massaging it as well as massaging his nipple with the first hand.

Jeonghan was so horny in that moment. His cock that Minghao ignored in favor of his ass, was leaking pre-come and the friction of his pants and the weight of Minghao leaning against him was so good yet not enough. It was like an itch, he needed something more and he needed Minghao to give it to him.

"M-Minghao baby," He stuttered, gasping unpredictably as Minghao's hands played with him, "I- hhh, I've been so horny all day I need you please, please I- I need,"

"What do you need hyung," He asked so calmly, tweaking his nipple and groping his ass, "Do you need me to touch you, or do you want me inside you?"

Jeonghan fell apart at those words, he'd never needed Minghao's cock so badly. But the boy's body was just so perfect, he needed Minghao grinding into his ass, sucking on his neck and making him come so hard after such a long and, for Jeonghan, sexually frustrating day. He needed his ass filled since 3PM today and he almost couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Minghao I need you deep inside me. Fuck me until I pass out, I just need you now baby please," He almost sobbed. He was so painfully aroused, he begged, he pleaded. He needed Minghao's sex like he needed air. He almost couldn't breathe he needed him so much.

Minghao only nodded, flipping them around so Jeonghan was against the counter. He stripped Jeonghan of his sleepwear so he was completely naked. Jeonghan whined when Minghao took extra time staring at his exposed body. Jeonghan had a nice body, all the members liked looking at it. But Minghao always had a specific love for it. Because he was one of the only ones that got to defile it. 

Minghao stripped himself down quickly, pulling a condom out of his jeans before taking them off along with his underwear. Jeonghan almost moaned at the sight, Minghao's cock was hard against his stomach. Jeonghan needed it so badly, it almost made him cry and it wasn't even pounding into him yet.

"Are you stretched hyung?" He asked innocently, he rolled the condom onto his length and sighed and the slight amount of contact his hand had with it.

"I stretched this morning," Jeonghan whimpered, "But I need you now Minghao please,"

"I know, I know. Turn around." He stated. Jeonghan faced the counter as Minghao bent him over it, his chest on its cold surface and his ass facing Minghao. Minghao grasped Jeonghan's hips with both of his hands, lining himself up with Jeonghan's asshole.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Fuck me." Jeonghan replied.

Minghao understood. He pressed in slowly, making Jeonghan cry out. But after that it was nothing but the fastest Minghao's tired hips could go. Jeonghan was whimpering loudly with every one of Minghao's thrusts, trying to rock back in time with them to make it harder. 

The fast pace was steady and effective. Jeonghan felt like he was dying it was too good. He didn't want it to stop but at the same time he wanted to come so all this tension could be released.

"F-faster," He cried. He was actually crying at this point he was in too much pleasure. Minghao grunted and quickened, making Jeonghan sob. He was so close to coming it was unreal.

"I'm c-close- hhh please Mingha-ao," he choked out as his legs started shaking. He felt his stomach tensing up and his body tingling. He was so close, he just needed a little bit more. His fingers curled against the surface of the counter, shaking so much he was probably scratching it. 

"Come Jeonghan, come for me." Minghao panted, thrusting as fast as he could.

Minghao calling his name did it. He shuddered and moaned as he released all over the counter, spilling down the front and over the drawer and cupboard. He was clenching his ass as he felt Minghao come inside the condom still in his ass.

All motion stopped as Jeonghan listened to Minghao's labored breathing, drowning out his own. Minghao pulled out sluggishly and sighed loudly.

Jeonghan stood up properly, already wincing due to his ass. But he was so dazed by how wonderful that orgasm was. It almost felt like a dream.

He turned around to face Minghao, who was throwing the condom away and putting on his underwear. He looked absolutely spent. If he was tired before he was dead on his feet now. His eyes were drooping as he watched Jeonghan put his pajamas back on. Jeonghan helped Minghao pull his tee shirt back over his head, as he was already half asleep.

Jeonghan picked up Minghao's discarded jeans. He couldn't wear them to bed. And there were no tissues nearby so Jeonghan wiped up the come using them. Minghao was too asleep to scold him for doing so. But Jeonghan turned back to him and smiled, wrapping Minghao's arm around his shoulders to help him walk to their bedroom.

"I think it's time for us to go to bed Minghao."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my otp and no one ever writes about them so I need to put this out there
> 
> The fic is also loosely based off of the song called "Give it All up" by SRNO ft. Gia Koka. Here's a link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MCj1N7eXc2Q :))
> 
> I've actually been so obsessed with future bass atm it's such an addictive genre bUT ANYWAYS YEAH GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
